cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
The tale of Cattiebrie
=Appearance= A force to be reckoned with, Caitlynbrie is said to have soaked her hair in the blood of her enemies giving it a reddish appearance. She does not care to elaborate on this due to her heritage, thus allowing people to believe what they will. Fair skinned with Deep sapphire eyes makes her an intimidating Amazon indeed =Personality= Sporting her favorite bow "Ghost" She rains death upon her enemies from afar, for those unfortunate enough to get close to her she strikes fear into their hearts with her trusty sword, sending grown men running like cowards before her fury. She is a good hearted person and cares for others. and is always willing to help out those in need. But make no mistake of this for weakness, she is as deadly as she is beautiful. =History= It all began on a dark and stormy night in the Cimmerian foothills 18 winters ago, Lightning streaked across the heavens and thunder boomed as if Crom himself was hard at work on his infamous anvil. A young Cimmerian maiden named Kaitlyn was deep into her 18th hour of labor. the midwives rushed to and from with warm water and blankets to keep her warm during the brutal onslaught of Crom. It was as if the deity himself was wary of events unfolding this evening. wind whipped the tent flaps to and fro while the midwives screamed to push! push! Finally with a shriek of agony a babe was born unto the world of Hyboria. One life given, another lost.. The babe was given to her mother and Kaitlyn smiled as she looked into her daughters eyes. Gleaming bright blue as flawless sapphires do. She held her tight and cried a tear of joy before her eyes went blank and she passed from this world. The babe sensing something was wrong began crying even as the midwives rushed to save her dying mother, alas, there was nothing they could do. "It is the will of the gods" the elders claimed. They decided to call her Caitlinbrie in honor of her mother, but alas, she had no family, her father was a Vanir marauder who attacked their village many months ago and had his way with Kaitlyn. The midwives decided then and there to take her before the tribal council of the Amazons of Hyboria. There they presented the babe as a gift to queen Atalanta. "We will take this Daughter of Cimmeria under our wing and raise her to be a great warrior!" she proclaimed. There were many cheers from the other amazons at the prospect of a new addition to their sisterhood. Over the years they trained her in the use of a bow, a known favorite of the amazons, and also in use of a sword for close quarters combat. They taught her to immolate her enemies at will and send them fleeing in terror. Her aim was as true as any amazon warrior and she never missed a shot. On her 18th Birthday they proclaimed her a full fledged amazon warrior and bestowed upon her the gift of Ghostbreath the legendary battle bow. She was sworn in and vowed to fight for right wherever she went. Now she wanders the hills of Cimmeria searching.. for what? is anyones guess. She is as mysterious as deadly. She never attacks without provocation. The boys adore her for her beauty. the Amazons love her for her spirit. "I was born for this" she said when the Acolytes attacked Know thyself keep who the amazons hold a strong friendship with. During this epic battle the gods whispered into her ear "Child, your name is forbidden you must choose another!", shocked beyond anything she cried out to the heavens "but why oh great gods?! why must my name be forbidden?! it was given to me in honor of my mother who died so that i may live!" The gods, ceaseless in their eternal torment replied "Because child, That name is copyrighted!", "Copyrighted?!" she replied. "How can a human name be copyrighted oh great gods?" "It just is child, please choose another name!" the gods boomed. She thought long and hard on this and finally responded "No! I will not bow before your will oh great gods! Never will I submit to your ruling! I will honor my mothers memory and fight for the right to bear the name given to me at birth!". Angered and outraged by her insolence the gods imposed their will on her anyway and changed her name to Elenial. She fights to this day to have her true name restored. the beloved name of "Caitlinbrie" Updated After a long and vicious struggle with the name gods. She was granted the name Caitlinbrie as a compromise. to this day her very name strikes fear into the hearts of her enemies The name Cattie-brie was made famous from the works of R.A.Salvatore. Author of "The Legend of Drizzt" series. Cattie-brie, Nickname for Caitlin Brie, was one of the companions of Drizzt the Drow elf hero we all know and love, sporting her bow Tamlaruil with her enchanted arrow quiver giving her an endless supply of arrows, and her sword Khazidhea aka Cutter, the sentient sword that can possess the minds of weaker beings easily. The character was given the name Cattiebrie in honor of the authors daughter "Caitlin Brie Salvatore" "Cattie" is her nickname. In his last work of the series "The Orc King" Cattie-brie is no longer the ranger we have all come to know and love. due to a debilitating injury sustained during a great battle against the orc king she no longer has full use of her legs and as such has given up her old ways and has decided to walk the path of magic. Future releases im sure will elaborate further on this transition but rest assured she will make a deadly and powerful mage of this I am sure.